


Papermoon

by Amethyst_Salt_Witch



Series: RWBY Oc's [1]
Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: And possible future porn ? maybe, Anxiety Attacks, Boarding School, Brief team RWBY interactions, F/F, F/M, Faunus (RWBY), Fights, First Kiss, First Relationship, Gen, Help I can't write battle scenes, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Ruby Rose (RWBY), Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), PTSD flashback, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, RWBY Headcanons, Rating May Change, Scars, Selectively mute, Team Bonding, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Volume 1 (RWBY), Weapon Porn, also Team JNPR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Salt_Witch/pseuds/Amethyst_Salt_Witch
Summary: Liadan likes to tell other people three things:1 - She doesn't have PTSD and/or anxiety2 - Khloris is a worrywart3 - It doesn't matter to her that she's one year older than every other first-year student.Now she just needs to keep repeating that to herself so that she actually believes herself as well.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: RWBY Oc's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687126
Kudos: 1





	Papermoon

Liadan sat watching the sea birds glide along with the winds as they buffered off the sea cliffs before diving below her view to no doubt catch their breakfast as she was doing, munching the apple Khloris had given her from her rucksack after they set their bags down and sat together on one of the many stone bench's carved into the surrounding rocks. 

She had been too excited or nervous this morning to eat much of anything her dad had set out even though it was just thick slices of crusty bread, orange jam, butter and a thick chicken pate that Liadan usually ate like it was going out of fashion, but she had only managed a few bites this morning as she, her dad and Khloris had sat around the sturdy old table that her parents had owned since before Lia had been born and brought with them when they had moved to patch when her dad had taken his teaching job here. 

Now that both she and Khloris were leaving for Beacon her dad was going to be taking more jobs but had agreed with the school that he would come back for cover lessons and such now that professor Qrow was also leaving, something he was still grumbling about. 

She pushed her hand through her wind tangled bangs as she looked out to the other new students also gathered around either talking to friends or lingering family. She didn't recognise any of them due to them all been a year below her. 

And although she had been back to Signal here or there in the past year she hadn't been up for socialising and the pitying stares from both teachers and students. 

Yet here they all of them stood, newly minted Beacon academy students that were excited for their first day as future huntress and Huntsman. 

She didn't see any other Faunus like her or Khloris but then a lot of their animal features could be hidden or not easily seen like Khloris's eyes. If her snake-eyed friend recognised anyone she didn't say or move from her side to socialise with any of them. But then she had never been a socially strong person, preferring either her own or Liadan's company, her lisp, shyness and love of all things books had marked her early in her enrolment at Signal. 

Not that Lia could say she was an outgoing person. She had had a few worth mentioning friendships besides Khloris within her year with other students. Also, preferring to stick to her own company and mind. 

Although she has shocked even herself when she managed to make a two-year relationship last as long as it did. 

Although Liadan and Pearl had decided to call an end to their relationship after her accident, long recovery and Pearl's acceptance to Atlas they had remained fast friends. 

Pulling herself from those old thoughts Lia took the last bite from her apple, chewed and threw the core into one of the surrounding bin's. 

Making it in one shot she gave herself a quick mental pat on the back and slumped back into the bench, letting the pages of the book Khloris was thumbing through, the distant crash of the waves below them and the cries of the birds sink into background noise and just drifted in her mind. 

Lia dosed blissfully in and out for a few moments to the noise until Khloris shifted upwards suddenly and Lia was up a moment after, her ears snapping up, and looked out beyond the cliff faces and seeing nothing but the endless sea and sky she made a curious noise in the back of her throat at her friend. 

Khloris simply snapped her book shut with one hand and tucked it into her bag and then spoke. 

''Five minutesss.'' 

Again Liadan looked out to endless blue and white but still saw nothing, she turned her head sharply to see if Khloris was playing a prank on her, her two-toned eyed friend simply tapped her ear's underneath her hood and went back to making the final clasps on her belongs where shut. 

Pinning her ear's forward again and focussing to block out the reckless background chatter around her Lia listened again and took a deep breath of the rice sea air. 

Finally faintly, ever so faintly, she heard the almost silent whir of an engine, growing closer and closer by the second. 

''Show-off.'' She muttered as her ears relaxed back and she quickly double-checked her suitcase, weapons case and backpack. 

Around them, other students started doing the same as Lia and Khloris shifted their bags onto their backs and pulled their cases with them as they vacated the bench and made their way to the railings as the white stainless airship finally pulled around the rocky cliffs and began its ascent into the docking port. 

With one last look behind her at the endless forests of Patch, Liadan bumped Khloris making the other girl give a small giggle under her cloth mask and gave a smaller bump back. 

''Ready to become proper huntresses? Khloris asked as the ship docked and begun lowering its ramp as other students crowded around them and gave final goodbyes over their shoulders. 

''Been ready for two years now,'' Lia replied easily and pushed them away through to the ramp and walked forward with her best friend into their new futures. 

Hopefully, all their painful memory's would remain on this hunk of rock.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyyyy sooooo yeah? My first published fanfiction. It's only been sitting on my laptop for what six months. Please let me know what you think. Kubo's and comments will make my little writer heart swoon.


End file.
